The prior art syringe is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,056, issued May 8, 1979. A related patent is U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,240, issued Feb. 17, 1971. The prior art syringe includes a cylinder having a chamber and having a cannula with a core at a first end thereof, and having an open second end thereof, the cylinder has exterior finger flanges disposed adjacent the open second end, a plunger having a piston head with a ring seal disposed in the cylinder for sealing the chamber at a first end of the plunger and having a stem with four ribs in a cruciform shape fixedly connected to the piston head and having a thumb engaging flange fixedly connected to the four ribs at a second end of the plunger, each of the ribs having an Outer edge with a set of spaced notches forming an exterior thread, and a measuring ring having an interior thread in mesh with the exterior thread notches formed on the stem flanges for measuring and setting a selective volume in the chamber and bore for holding a selective volume of medical fluid. One problem with the prior art syringe is that it is sometimes difficult for operator to set the measuring ring at a selective angle relative to the plunger for setting an exact desired volume in the chamber and core.